The Storm
by DeimosPhobos
Summary: Suitcase is the way to travel.


"A storm has broken out."

That was all the man had said, leaving only silence to follow after. The sky above thundered, lightening momentarily jarring the evening scene with its brightness. The butler, Claude, only stared at the visitor for a moment before asking what his business was. As if it were obvious, the other man confessed that the storm had taken him by surprise. He wanted a place to stay for the night. Both men knew that he was lying, and he was allowed in anyway. The mysterious man, his identity unknown due to the coat and hat he wore, easily managed to keep up his apathetic façade while an annoying child, the master of the butler, pranced around. He was like a moth to a candle flame, and the man wanted nothing more than to crush him.

Dinner was presented for the sake of the guest, though he had hardly the appetite. The men began to pester each other in a subtle manner, calling the other out for petty matters because it was the only way they could attack without drawing weapons. Dinner melted into the background as the clock ticked on, and the man was shown to where he would be staying for the night. It wasn't much; the butler was clearly failing to keep up the pace. The man wondered how the rest of the servants were in their duties. As if to make a point, the maid quietly entered the room, armed with a pitcher of water to replace the one that was already there. She had suffered some sort of injury to her eye, but clammed up when he asked about it. Any hope on gathering information from her was ruined upon the arrival of the annoying brat. There was a brief moment of struggle when the child beat the maid from the room, and then relative peace. The boy was clearly around the bend. What was with the sudden longing to travel? Go and whine to your butler, the man thought to himself. He could care less. But wait! This was the perfect opportunity. The man spun a story of how something secret was below the mansion. If the boy were to lead him there, then he would reveal the contents of his trunk, the focus of the boys attention. The boy agreed, and they were off for a mysterious tin of New Moon Drop. This perplexed the boy, he wasn't satisfied with the equivalence, but any chance of bargaining died when the butler arrived.

The trunk was to be dropped, that was the order. To punctuate this, the butler threw several golden cutlery pieces at the man, tearing his coat and removing the hat. His identity had been revealed, and so Sebastian switched to offence, throwing the ruined piece of clothing up as a shield and snatching the tea tin away before making a break for it with the trunk. Claude would have none of that, nor would his master. He bore down on him, throwing the last of the knives and forks away, succeeding in driving them into Sebastian's chest when he used his own body as a shield for the trunk. There was just enough time to jump to the side when Claude threw a pair of plates. Much to his dismay, Sebastian felt the trunk begin to open, and he fell back against a stove to keep from spilling the precious contents of the trunk. Claude and the brat appeared, looking on with the appropriate expressions: shock and confusion. Taking the hint, Sebastian looked down as well, almost crying out at the sight of the body in the trunk.

Inside was a man, not a boy, dressed plainly in an undershirt, trousers, and a pair of boots. He was wearing a hat as well, a teal one, but this was not the most surprising feature about him.

"He has blue hair!" the brat exclaimed, voicing the fact that was on everyone's mind.

"Who is this man?" Claude demanded. Sebastian could not answer this, he had no idea. He figured that this person, whoever or whatever he was, would have some idea as to where his master was, so he clicked the case shut, taking it with him as he leapt onto a trolley to make his escape. Not wanting to break character, Sebastian left the place in style, crashing through an expensive window before running off for the forest.

He was one hell of a butler, after all.

F%**)&*$%#$*(&#&+)_&*_$#%&&((_#$#%**)&*)()_%$^^#&#*

AN: This isn't meant to be taken seriously! Ignoring the fact that the two storylines take place generations apart… Ciel and 2D are the only characters I know that have traveled via suitcase, that's all. Just go with it.

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso and Gorillaz belong to Damon Albarn and Jamie Hewlett. The idea for this fic, though it lacks in originality, is mine.


End file.
